Breaking the Rules, Dradin Style
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Response to KAEX Challenge: Dradin. Setting: DotU. Keith/Allura. Fun/fluff. Not sure I followed all the challenge rules, but it's at least a version of the challenge. :-) Due to illness in the group, they have to land on Dradin to recover. Keith & Allura take this time to explore their relationship, even with Nanny there.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Rules, Dradin Style**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did own them, Nanny would be much nicer to 'the boys.' Also, all errors belong to me as I didn't have this one beta read. So let me beg forgiveness in advance. **

**This fanfiction is in response to a KAEX Challenge: **What Happens in Dradin, Stays in Dradin – I know that the challenge said something about the "team" but mine isn't the team, but hey, it does have Nanny and isn't that even more fun than the team? This challenge was out before I joined, so I'll use that as my excuse. ; - D

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU but Dradin… I know, they don't really go together, but give it a try…

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Why, of course you are welcome to rest and recuperate here on Dradin Commander Kogane. We are happy to have Princess Allura of Arus and her entourage here," Dradin's Planetary Flight Coordinator responded. "Please plan to land your Lion and the shuttle at field #4. We will have personnel there to meet you to collect your luggage and take you to the Empire Resort where we will house you in the penthouse suite at no charge. We will also have the medical staff ready to evaluate your party upon arrival. Please plan to stay as long as you need or wish."

Keith was a little surprised at their generosity, but then, having the beautiful Arusian princess and one of the famous Voltron Lions on the planet might get some visitors to stay a little longer and spend more coins. "We thank you for your generosity. We will proceed to your landing coordinates. Kogane out." Taking a moment to change the com settings, he then asked, "Did you get that Princess?"

"Yes, Keith. I have landing field #4 on my display and will follow you in. I have to say that I'm looking forward to getting off this shuttle." She heard him laugh, so she reproachfully said, "You haven't been stuck on a shuttle for six hours with three people vomiting in turns." She flipped off her com as she heard his laughter increase. She had almost puked herself, but not because she was sick, but because the smell of vomit was heavy in the air. Not everyone had made it to the toilets before upchucking. She, Keith, Nanny, a pilot, and a guard had gone to New Balto on a diplomatic mission. After departing New Balto, they learned that the seafood part of the last meal had caused several people to fall ill with food poisoning. She and Keith had not had any of the seafood, opting instead for the beef-type steak instead. The nausea had struck everyone else on her shuttle two hours after leaving New Balto. It had been six hours since then and finally they were close to a planet that would be safe for them to land on and get assistance for the sick members of the party.

Setting the shuttle down gently, she rushed to open the door and get some fresh air. She practically fell into Keith's arms as he was waiting for her.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell that came from the shuttle, he said, "Whew! You weren't joking Princess!" He pulled her a little away from the doorway as the smell was starting to make his stomach feel a little uneasy.

"Un-uh soldier!" Allura took his hand and held him in place.

"What do you mean? Dradin personnel will be here in just a few moments to assist." He was feeling a little concerned about what she might want from him.

"**WE** are not letting Dradin personnel unload our people. You will help each of the party out of the shuttle." Seeing his look of chagrin, she almost smiled. Keith could face Lotor with a lazon sword, but a little vomit made him turn green. "And be careful. Charlie and Nanny accidentally got some vomit on their clothes." Yep, green. While she didn't take pleasure in his distress as he helped each member of the party to the Dradin shuttle car, she was glad that he did it. She actually heard Nanny say, "Dear boy, thank you so much! I won't forget you helping me in my time of need." For some reason, she felt Nanny would forget that once she was feeling better, especially once she learned where Keith had taken them.

Turning, she looked at the glowing night skyline of Dradin against the inky black sky. Colorful lights, tall buildings, and air shuttles were everywhere. This was a party town, and since she and Keith would be here for a couple of days, she planned to take full advantage of it. When else would she have a chance to have Keith practically to herself in this type of setting with no Coran and no Nanny? A wicked smile crossed her face as she looked down at her clothes. No frumpy gown or flight suit during this stay, she would get some clothes that would help her fit in. She had seen pictures from Dradin and some of the clothes made her blush. She wouldn't go to the extremes, but she'd go far enough that Keith wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did own them, Nanny would be much nicer to 'the boys.' Also, all errors belong to me as I didn't have this one beta read. So let me beg forgiveness in advance. **

**This fanfiction is in response to a KAEX Challenge: **What Happens in Dradin, Stays in Dradin – I know that the challenge said something about the "team" but mine isn't the team, but hey, it does have Nanny and isn't that even more fun than the team? This challenge was out before I joined, so I'll use that as my excuse. ; - D

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU but Dradin… I know, they don't really go together, but give it a try…

**Author's Notes:** Still kinda setting the scene here. I'm sure you'll be asking where is the romance and glitz of Dradin? Chapter 3 gets that going.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of her, Keith thought to himself. To have a break from the smell, he and Allura had ridden into the city together. The others had ridden in a separate car, armed with barf bags, although there was little left in their stomachs at this point. He had to admit, Allura's excitement had infected him. She was treating this like a vacation, but this was an unplanned stop on a trip, and therefore, a security risk. When they had exited their car at Empire Resort, there was a gathering of photographers and journalists taking their pictures and asking questions. The only good thing about the attention was that all of it was focused on them, leaving the Empire staff free to get the other members of the Arusian party quickly and quietly into the building and to the waiting med staff.

Keith and Allura rode the exterior glass elevator to the penthouse suite with a very talkative Empire employee who was very excited to have members of the Voltron Force staying at the resort.

"I'm sure you didn't pack everything needed for a stay on Dradin. After all, New Balto is very different from Dradin." Giving each of them a bracelet, he said, "These bracelets will get you into your room and they also can be scanned for payment of goods and services. We have given each of you a credit line. The charges are on us. Please feel free to use all of Empire's many services. We hope that you will spread the word about your stay here and encourage others to visit." He beamed at each of them in turn as the elevator chimed. "Ah, here we are." Stepping out into the hall, he waved a card in front of the door and it opened into a luxurious living area.

Looking around the room, Keith thought it was the most opulent place he had ever stayed. The Garrison didn't pay for accommodations like these and while the castle was nice, it wasn't like this.

"Now. Commander, Princess, there are four bedrooms in the suite. Each has its own well-appointed bathroom and seating area. There are five of you, but I thought that perhaps two of your party could share a room. Will that be acceptable?" He raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them after the suggestive comment.

Allura blushed but decided to ignore the implication. It was a little odd having this conversation with the employee, but she responded, "Yes, that will be fine. Let me just check out the rooms." Two of the rooms had double beds while the other two had king beds. "We'll put Jonas and Antonio in this room and Nanny can have this one." She would leave the rooms with the single beds for her and Keith.

Turning to the representative, Keith said, "If you would just bring up the luggage, I'll put it in the correct rooms."

Nodding, the rep turned to leave as the medical staff arrived with wheelchairs bearing the ill Arusians.

A tall, thin woman with coal black skin walked up to Allura. "I'm Dr. Kontra. We made a brief stop by our small medical facility with the patients to take their vital signs and assess the medications we needed to bring."

"What did you find out Doctor? We were told it was food poisoning."

Dr. Kontra turned her green eyes to Keith. "That was a correct assessment. Which rooms will the patients be assigned to?" She was all business.

Allura indicated the selected rooms and the doctor had the medics wheel the patients into them. "Please let the medical staff assist you in getting your friends into clean and comfortable clothes." As she spoke, the luggage arrived and Keith directed it to the correct rooms.

Keith and Allura took the doctor up on her offer of assistance and soon the sick Arusians were resting comfortably in their rooms with IVs hooked up to replenish nutrients and fluids they had lost. A member of the med team would be back in an hour to check on the patients.

Sinking gratefully into the plush couch, Keith and Allura leaned back. It was midnight and they were tired. Keith sent Allura to bed saying he would wait for the medic to come back in hour. When she went into her room, he decided to use the data pad to see what kind of things he could order. He didn't want to take advantage of their host's generosity, but when would he get another chance to be with Allura without Coran and Nanny around? Smiling, he started scanning through the options.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did own them, Nanny would be much nicer to 'the boys.' Also, all errors belong to me as I didn't have this one beta read. So let me beg forgiveness in advance. **

**This fanfiction is in response to a KAEX Challenge: **What Happens in Dradin, Stays in Dradin – I know that the challenge said something about the "team" but mine isn't the team, but hey, it does have Nanny and isn't that even more fun than the team? This challenge was out before I joined, so I'll use that as my excuse. ; - D

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU but Dradin… I know, they don't really go together, but give it a try…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Allura awoke, she remembered where she was and sat up in the bed. She needed to check on Nanny and others, so she grabbed her robe and headed to the door. But she didn't go out because just inside her door sat a number of boxes. Opening them, she found several outfits in her size. Allura smiled as she realized that Keith must have bought them for her. She carefully set the boxes to the side and went into the common area.

Keith looked up from his spot on the leather couch and smiled at her as she exited her room. He was doing some reports on his data pad so that they would have time together later. "I just checked on everyone about thirty minutes ago. The medic says they are doing fine and no longer need the IV solutions."

"That's wonderful!" Then her face fell. "Does that mean we are leaving today?"

Glad to see that she was looking forward to time alone with him, he said, "Nope. Dr. Kontra says that they should stay here until tomorrow morning to rest. In addition, they may have a few more incidents with their stomachs." He laughed as she wrinkled her nose.

"In that case, we are definitely NOT leaving until tomorrow. Is Nanny awake?" When he indicated that Nanny wasn't awake, she said, "I'll go shower, dress and then check on them." Pausing, she turned and asked, "Did you order those clothes for me?"

"Yes, and some for myself." He waved his hand over his body and she took in the new stylish jeans and the fitted red tee. "I hope you like what I picked out for you. I checked a couple of your packed outfits for sizes when I was helping with the luggage last night."

"I haven't looked at all of them, but I love the ones that I have seen. Thank you… Have you thought of anything for us to do today? Should I wear something in particular?"

"Just wear something casual. I thought we could take in a couple of shows at the resorts and maybe play the slots. Tonight, we'll dress up –well, you'll dress up, and we'll go to a club for dinner and dancing." He watched her closely and saw nothing but happiness as he described their day.

With a smile on her face and in her heart, Allura went into her room to get ready for what she knew would be a wonderful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith and Allura headed out in time to get lunch. It had taken a little time for Allura to get away from Nanny who had noticed the new clothes she had on. She had spent a lot of time cautioning Allura to be careful on this planet and then she had called Keith in to remind him of his duty in protecting the princess.

The couple was laughing as they took the elevator down. Nanny had talked to them like they were children heading out to a local park where they might encounter some unsavory characters. It always surprised Keith that Nanny didn't understand that they faced life and death every time they encountered a Doom ship. Worrying about a pickpocket or someone saying something inappropriate to the princess was the least of their worries.

Keith looked at Allura in the jean capris and sequined tank top he had gotten her. She wore a matching hair band that kept her hair out of her eyes and he thought she was beautiful. Getting into an air taxi, he gave the driver their destination.

"Where are we going Keith?"

He reached an arm around her, pulling her to him and pointed to a tall needle-like structure down the strip. "There. We're going to eat at the top of Needle Casino. It spins around so you can see the whole city and countryside."

She couldn't help it; she clapped her hands like a child. "I know I'm going to love it!" In fact, she loved it already as he hadn't removed his arm, but kept it wrapped around her. "What else do you have planned for today?"

"After we eat, we'll go to another resort to see a musical and some acrobatics if we have time."

"It sounds wonderful Keith! In fact, I'm feeling a little guilty that we're going to have so much fun while everyone else is having broth and rest." When he laughed, she said, "But I'd rather be out with you." She shivered when he squeezed her with his arm. "I'm curious though. I didn't picture you as a guy that likes musicals."

He was having a blast. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed and laughed so much. It seemed that Dradin was good for him. Looking into her eyes, he said, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Allura."

She didn't know if she was breathing rapidly or not breathing at all as she stared into his dark eyes. Then he broke the spell as he looked away.

"You know I like to read and enjoy classic literature. I also enjoy some literature that was put to music. They have a musical here that I remember from Earth. I think you'll like it."

A smile was playing around his lips, so she asked the obvious. "Okay Keith, what is it?"

"Phantom of the Opera."

"Opera? I thought you said it was a musical?" A musical was one thing, an opera was something else entirely.

"It's just the title Allura. It's not an opera. Just wait, I think you'll enjoy it."

She was still unsure about the musical, but as they sat eating cheesecake in the spinning restaurant, she had to admit that so far he had done an outstanding job selecting things to do. Putting her fork down on the table, she gazed out at the city. "It looks so big from the ground, but from here, it seems rather small. Of course, this is bigger than any city we have on Arus right now."

"Would you like to have a city like this on Arus?"

Propping her chin up on her hand, she pondered his question. "I would love for the people to have a place to go and be carefree and enjoy something like this. It's been so long since the people have had that ability."

He saw sadness come into her eyes. This was supposed to be fun. Something needed to be done to remedy this. "Let's go outside."

"Outside? We can go outside?" Excitement was back in her eyes and he was happy that he put it there.

Taking her hand, he led her through the restaurant and up the steps to the observation deck. There weren't a lot of people on the deck at the time and they were almost alone. She walked to the rail and stood as the wind whipped around her causing the sequined top to flutter and flap against her torso. Brushing a hand against her face, she pushed a strand of hair out of her eye. It did little good as another one replaced it snaking across her mouth. She gave up and laughed. The laugh caught in her throat as she felt Keith's arms circle around her waist, holding her steady against the constant pressure of the wind.

He closed his eyes as he held her tight. Her hair whipped around his head, weaving itself with his darker strands. Leaning over to her ear, he whispered. "I've waited a long time to hold you like this."

They stood like this for minutes, eyes closed, just enjoying being together.

Hearing the door open and a large group come out, Keith released his hold and took her hand to lead her back inside. Making their way down to the taxi stand, they didn't speak as the taxi took them to their next stop.

Allura leaned against Keith as he once again put his arm around her. It was time for this musical he wanted to see. Snuggling against him, she'd be happy to just ride around in the taxi with him all night if he'd keep his arm around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. If I did own them, Nanny would be much nicer to 'the boys.' Also, all errors belong to me as I didn't have this one beta read. So let me beg forgiveness in advance. **

"Everything I Do" belongs to Bryan Adams, not me. No copyright infringement intended. Only the title used in the work. Just sing it to yourself in your head. :-)

**This fanfiction is in response to a KAEX Challenge: **What Happens in Dradin, Stays in Dradin – I know that the challenge said something about the "team" but mine isn't the team, but hey, it does have Nanny and isn't that even more fun than the team? This challenge was out before I joined, so I'll use that as my excuse. ; - D

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU but Dradin… I know, they don't really go together, but give it a try…

* * *

"Everything I Do" belongs to Bryan Adams, not me. Just think about it as you read the end of the chapter…

**Chapter Four**

Allura came out of the theater bouncing with excitement. "THAT was INCREDIBLE! Oh, Keith! The music, the phantom, Christine… oh, oh, oh! The chandelier!..."

Keith smiled at the comments as they just kept coming. He had known that she would love the musical and seeing her face as the story progressed had been wonderful. "You had better slow down or you won't have any energy left to dance tonight."

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll have plenty of energy!" Nothing would stop her from dancing with Keith.

Nothing but Nanny.

When they arrived back at the penthouse in the late afternoon, Nanny was up and fussing over the princess. "Where have you two been? What are you wearing? Where did those clothes come from?"

Allura pulled Nanny back into her room and worked to satisfy her many questions. After thirty minutes, the princess finally emerged, leaning heavily against the door after she closed it.

Keith had to joke, "It appears that the hurricane is back to full strength."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Let's hope the hurricane has blown over when it's time for us to leave for the club."

"Speaking of that, it's time for us to get dressed." Keith started smiling as he knew the dress choices he had picked out for her and he loved all of them. He noticed that she was frowning. "What's up with the frown?"

Looking him over, she put her hands on her hips. "I was just thinking it could take me an hour to get ready. It'll take you… What? Five minutes? You'll change your shirt and comb your hair and be done right?"

Winking at her, he said, "You forgot that I'll be brushing my teeth." With that, he got up and went to his room. Before he shut his door, he looked out to see her still standing with her with hands on her hips. "I like the purple one."

As his door closed, a grin spread across her face. The purple one. It was her favorite as well. With that she went to get ready.

She was actually ready in just forty minutes. It had taken a good ten minutes to brush out all the tangles in her hair that the wind had caused. But as she had brushed and pulled at the tangles, she knew that embrace was worth every single knot. She smoothed the dress down and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was a shimmering purple that sometimes looked black or silver depending on the light and the angle. The dress came across one shoulder with an angled seam with some gathers on her torso. It was fitted, but wasn't skin tight and the hem stopped at mid-thigh. Keith had even gotten her some really nice purple heeled sandals that had one broad strap across the toe and another band that buckled around her ankle. Her legs had never looked longer. She had pulled her hair back from her face with a few jeweled pins, but left the rest loose. Taking a breath, she picked up the matching clutch. (Who would have thought Keith would think of a clutch? Probably the saleswoman.)

Keith looked up from the water he was pouring when she came out of her room. He let out a mild curse as he poured water on his hand. Seeing her in that dress had definitely distracted him.

Watching him mop up the water, she knew that the dress was perfect. She took this time to look him over while he was busy. He had changed into a dark wash pair of jeans and a soft gray shirt that was cut slightly different than a regular tee shirt. She thought he looked wonderful. Walking over to him, she said, "Are you ready?"

His eyes lingered on her legs as he replied, "More than ready."

It was at that moment that Nanny's door opened and she came out unsteadily. "Did I hear cursing out here? What's going - Allura! What are you wearing?" Nanny picked up speed as she came over to the pair. Glaring at Keith, she said, "Avert your eyes young man! You shouldn't be ogling the Crown Princess of Arus like that! And you, young lady! That outfit is shocking!"

Glancing down at the dress, she said, "Nanny, you won't believe it, but it's actually pretty mild compared to-"

Putting a finger in the princess' face Nanny broke in, "I'm not comparing it to anything else! What would your future husband say if he saw you gallivanting around in that?!"

Unable to stop herself, Allura looked at Keith with a question in her eyes. Her heart almost stopped when he answered her unspoken question.

"I'm sure he'd say that she was a beautiful vision straight from his dreams." His voice was soft and his gaze intense.

Nanny's eyes narrowed at the unsubtle innuendo between the two. She would have to have a talk with Coran when she returned to Arus. She was getting ready to launch into another lecture when she grabbed her stomach and headed back to her room.

Allura called after her, "We won't be out too late Nanny, I promise!"

As they entered the elevator, Keith keyed his com unit and contacted the Empire's medical facility. "This is Commander Kogane from the penthouse suite. Could someone kindly go to the suite and check on the three patients. I'm afraid there may still be some stomach issues. Perhaps a mild sedative might help."

Failing miserably at stifling a giggle, Allura punched Keith in the arm. "Keith! A sedative? Really?"

Reaching out to take her hand, he softly asked, "Do you really want Nanny to be waiting for us when we come back from our date."

Her eyes widened at his words. A date. This was more than she could have hoped for. At the most, she had thought they would have a good time, but he would still consider it part of his duty. But after the events of the day, things between them had changed. "No, I don't want her waiting up for us after our date."

Dinner at the nightclub went by in a blur. When they finished eating, they went out on the dance floor where Keith showed her how to dance to the fast paced rock songs. Out of breath after dancing almost non-stop for thirty minutes, they took a break to get something to drink. Allura laughingly said, "Is this how all the nightclubs are on earth?" Seeing his nod, she added, "You must think our royal balls are rather tame by comparison."

Sitting down his drink, he said, "I actually enjoy both styles of dancing. I am glad to see that you do as well. But you know, not all songs at nightclubs are fast." With that he looked past her to the DJ that was playing the music, and gave a nod. The DJ stretched out his arm pointing to a nearby door.

Looking over her shoulder at the DJ, she looked back at Keith. "What's going on?"

Smiling he said, "You'll see, come on." Taking her hand he led her to a door that opened into a rather large room that looked like it was used for small celebration events.

Looking around the room, Allura thought that someone was using it tonight. There were a number of lit candles and flower arrangements on tables set around the room. They probably shouldn't be in here. "Keith, I think someone is using this room, we should go." She pulled his hand but he stood fast.

"Someone is using this room. Me."

"What are you talking about?"

At that moment, the lights dimmed to just above candlelight. The shadows played across Keith's face as music started playing and he led her into the middle of the room. Pulling her into a close embrace, he said, "This is an old Earth song that I picked out just for us."

Her heart was beating wildly as the music started…

It was the song, "Everything I Do, I Do it for You."

She was lost in his eyes as he asked, "I think that songs sometime work best. Listen to these words for me Allura."

All she could do was nod as they moved in slow circles listening to the song.

The remaining verse was playing as he asked, "What do you think about the song Allura?"

Looking into the black depths of his eyes she ran the lyrics through her mind and saw the truth in all of its words. "I love the song. But now I have a question for you." They had come to a complete stop with her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "Do you want this?'" Her voice was low and husky, "Tell me Keith, is _this_ what you want? Do you want us to be together?"

Looking her directly in the eyes, he answered her, "Yes, it's what I want. There's only one woman that I've ever loved, and it's you Allura." Leaning down he brought his lips to hers. There was no hesitation for either of them. The day had been leading to this moment and they both released the long suppressed passion they felt for each other. When the passion ebbed slightly and they were catching their breath, she thought about what was before them. The question for her wasn't what Coran or Nanny would think; it was the slogan for Dradin. Looking at Keith she said, "You know the slogan for Dradin don't you?"

He grinned at her, "Of course I do: 'What happens in Dradin, stays in Dradin.' Are you worried that what's happened between us will stay here?"

"Do you want it to?"

Keith smiled as he replied, "No. I plan on continuing this back on Arus." Seeing her smile, he added, "Breaking the long-held motto and commandment of a party planet is nothing compared to a mere pilot daring to kiss and love a princess."

Threading her fingers in his hair, she whispered, "It makes me happy when you break those particular rules."

"Then Princess, let me make you a little happier." With that, he continued his rule-breaking ways by leaning down to kiss his princess again.


End file.
